Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-6k + 9}{8k - 5} \times 4$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-6k + 9) \times 4} {(8k - 5) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{-24k + 36}{8k - 5}$